Betrayal
by Skyler Black -1
Summary: The flock kicked me Maximum Ride out of the flock. Now this is the new me. (Is a lot better then it sounds)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the the maximum ride charters or book.**

**Claimer: I do the OC charters and the plot of this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Max:<p>

Years, have passed by. I'm gone, the school finally broke me. It took 3 years of abuse,pain, more pain and anger to do it but they did. I no longer care about life I mean I wish, from deep down they would kill me put me out of my misery. But no, they still need me. But I don't care. If they need to test me I do it. I don't fight anymore. I learned quickly that it just brings more beatings, more hurt, more pain. The flock kicked me out, they said many things about me, none of them good.

Slam!Slam!Slam!Slam!

No Max, bad Max. Don't think about them. Dead, dead, dead, I'm almost dead.

I thought.

I gave out a mad laugh. Then I looked around and realized, Jeb was trying to talk to me.

"Maximum! You can't lose yourself. I thought you were stronger then this, Max. You have to get through this. Come back, please Max your not insane. If you don't come back and realize who you really are there going to kill you Max."

"Really, kill me, finally. That's all I want Jeb, so please help me with my one dream and kill me please!" I pleaded.

Jeb face palmed. Then slowly shook his head.

Poor Jeb, he wants me to realize who I really am. But I can _never_ be like that again or the flock, fang, Iggy...

_Slam!Slam!Slam!Slam!_

On one side of my cage blood ran down the wall, from every time I smacked my head on it. Then I heard a familiar click and saw Jeb had un latched my cage, then spoke.

"Come on Max, get out. Are you sure you want to die?"

"Please!" I replied.

I got out fast, a little dizzy too because I was hitting my head and he then blindfolded me and guided me to my only desire. But then I felt a breeze.

Outside...

No! I want to die not be let free.

He took the blindfold off of me, and what do you know, I'm outside.

"Go Max, find yourself again. But please be careful." He spoke.

"What if I kill my self. Huh, then what?" I said.

"Then the world would have lost one of its best fighters and leaders." He replied.

With that I took off. After a minute of flying the memories of the flock hit me head on, so I tucked my wings in hard to my back and I went down like a rock.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Alex:<em>**

I saw her fall from the sky like a jet. I rushed over to were I saw her fall. She lay on some jagged rocks and dirt. I ran over to her put my hands on her stomach and thought heal. Power flowed to my hands with a glowing light.

My mind soon stopped thinking and went straight into healing. I started feeling light headed from working my self to hard from trying to heal her. I felt faint and I was about to pass out.

No! A little longer, save her I thought.

After about 6 seconds more I passed out.

_(time passes.) _

Scars all over, from when the school scientists injected her with many chemicals. From trying to improve her by making her smarter, stronger, faster, better. She was broken. She was the only one like me. We had no real reason to live, until now. We are both the same and I just wanted to save her, to give her a purpose to live, to give myself a reason to live. She was beautiful. Her black hair reached a little past her hips in knots. She was pale right now. But that's because she had not been given the proper nutrients to live. I would soon fix that. She was really tall like me. She reached the height of 6'2. I was 6'4. What I liked most about her though, was her red piercing eyes. She had opened them a couple of times on the way back. Once I woke up I took her back here, were I live right now. I move around a lot so the school doesn't find me. I was getting lost in thought when her eyes shot open. She looked at me as if she could pierce through me.

But all of this was 2 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Alexis (Max changed her name) :<span>_**

I woke up with warmth haze on my side and stomach. I looked over and there he lay right next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I took in his appearance for the first time that morning. His black longish hair covered his deep dark green eyes. His hair was what people called skater boy hair. I really liked it. He had tannish skin. Wasn't pale but also wasn't really dark, perfect to me. He stood at 6'4, 2 inches taller then me. He had snake bites and a couple tattoos. Not only could he heal but he could also run/fly at my crazy fast speed too, he was stronger then an average bird kid and he could breathe under water.

Trying not to wake him I slipped out of his loving grasp got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to the hottest it would go and got in. I felt the steam rolling of my back but yet I didn't feel the actual hotness. I just felt warm I guess. You see well I was in the school the changed me a lot, but I was just so blind that I didn't see it. They gave me new powers, made me stronger, they improved me. I had the ability to control fire/heat, therefore it didn't affect me. I have many more powers then that. I now have the ability to read minds, control fire, make you see things that aren't there, super speed, breathe under water and I could control emotions. I could also make my wings disappear, so I could wear what ever I wanted to and I didn't show my wings. Plus I keep getting new ability's.

I turned the water nob to the right and the water shut off. I reached my hand out of the shower and grabbed my black towel. I dried my body off then stated on my hair. My hair was now naturally curl, long and black. My wings and hair were now black because when I first got my fire power I played with it a lot resulting in my hair becoming, burnt. It didn't actually burn but in the end got darker and darker the more I used my power. So by now they were both black, wings and hair. So I dried it off a bit carefully trying not tangle it up. My hair used to go to down to my knees but I soon got rid of it. I got it layered and the shortest layer went to my shoulder and my longest went a bit past my hips. I wrapped the towel around my body and left the bath room to go get clothes from my dresser. I stepped out of the bath room and looked around. Alex was not in bed anymore, so I went to my dresser pulled out some clothes and went back to the bath room and shut the door. I changed quickly then saw my reflection in the bathroom body mirror. I had on black and white tribal tights. A white loose shirt that had no sleeves. I also put on a white beanie that had black letters on it that said, "Bad Hair Day", witch wasn't true. I then grabbed some black vans and put them on. I switched out my sliver lip rings for my black ones. Yeah, that's right I have spider bites. After doing so I looked in the mirror and made sure my outfit was good. I reached up and opened the white mirror cabinet to find my contacts. They covered natural red eyes. In the school they messed up my eyes. My contacts were dark dark brown. Not even that they looked blackish brown. I took them out of there container and put them in. I then applied some black eye shadow and mascara to my eyes. Everything fit together perfectly. My shirt was a bit see through so you could see the faint designs of tattoos that marked my stomach and back. My arms weren't marked in tattoos. Sucking in a breathe I was prepared for the day and I stepped out the bathroom.

As soon as I stepped out I walked over to the door. Before I could reach it strong arms pulled me back and buried there head in the crook of my neck. I smirked turned around and saw Alex.

"You look really pretty this morning." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, really. We'll since I look pretty I don't think I want to mess it up by kissing you." I joked well I turned to run away.

I heard him call "hey" but then I speed up. As I was about to reach the kitchen he caught up to me using his super speed. He caught me around the waist and turned me to him.

"Not fair. You used your super speed." I pretended to pout.

"To bad." Was all he said before crashing his lips to mine. He was so just so... ahh...perfect. The way he kissed me, he took away my breathe, I could kiss him for ever. A warm feeling stirred up in my stomach and crawled up my skin. He pushed me up against the wall and if possibly kissed me harder. A gasp escaped my lips and he smiled against my lips at that. My hands were tangled up in his hair. That's when I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the kitchen table and set me down. Soon my back was down on the table and he was leaning over me. His hand pushed a cup over the edge of the table and it landed with a crashing sound but I wasn't paying attention. All that was on my mind was his lips, just him. Then he was pulled off me, so were his lips and I frowned.

"Really guys?! The kitchen table? We eat off that. Gosh, sometimes you too are way to hard to handle."

I looked over and there I saw Aaron. He had black hair that was spiked and dark blue eyes. He too was tannish and had only a couple of tattoo's and ear-piercing's. He also reached the height of 6'4. He had on some black straight jeans and a white shirt that hugged his arms, but didn't hug his stomach.

_(Straights are jeans that are not baggy [bell bottoms] but there also not supper tight so there called straights cause they go straight down and are a bit tight but not like tights.)_

He was like my older brother. I looked over at Alex and he was smirking at my frowning face. I read his mind, he was thinking something along these lines.

"Ha, someone sad they ain't getting kissed."

I playfully slapped his chest looking like I was mad and said.

"Don't worry Aaron, this one won't even be getting another kiss for the rest of the week."

I lied as I got up.

"Really?" Alex asked with a frown.

"You'll see? We'll bye." I jogged out of the kitchen in a hurry before anything else was said.

I went over to Lexis room.

Lexis was my little girl. I love her with everything in me. She was my baby. She had black curly hair like mine that also went to her hips but it wasn't layered. She had big adorable greenish grayish eyes.

(Mostly green though with just a bit of gray.)

Just like her daddy but his were a deep green. She also had that tannish look that me and Alex both had. She was also tall for a 5 year old and very smart. She acted like a 7 year old. She knew how to speak and had powers, plus wings. Her wings were jet black like mine. She could breathe under water, run/fly at super fast speeds like me and Alex. Control water and also read minds. Like me she was also developing new powers still. If you haven't noticed yes, Lexi is mine and Alex's daughter. You see when we meet I still was going though some things and I was only with him for 5 days before the school had captured us and in those 5 days I fell in love with him. At the school they got me pregnant with Alex. They implanted the baby. They didn't need us to do anything. The day I gave birth to her we escaped with 2 others along with me, Lexi and Alex. Then we came here and started living life. We now lived in the woods. We have a nice 3 story house and that's the end of it.

I came in and saw my baby girl slipping on a shirt.

"Look, mommy I changed my self."

She had on black tights, a purple tutu a black fitting long sleeve shirt and purple converse. She looked adorable.

"Come here baby." I called to her.

She skipped over to me and I tucked in her black shirt into her tutu.

"There now it's perfect." I told her with a smile.

She gave me a kiss then said "Come on mamma let's go see if Jade and daddy and Aaron are ready!" She told me with a smile plastered to her face.

Lexi pulled me out of her room and ran in to the living room. There on the couch sat Jade. Jade had dark brown eyes, brown and blond hair and, her wings were dark brown. She died the bottom half of her hair blond and the another top half was brown. It's really pretty. She stood at 6'2 and had olive skin. She also had one lip piercing, and only one tattoo. She could breathe under water, she had super speed, and she can control the wind. Lexi ran up to her and practically yelled "Jade!" Jade caught her and hugged her with a big smile. "Wow, you look pretty today baby." Jade spoke to her.

"Thanks anty." Yeah, Lexi calls Jade anty and Aaron uncle. Witch is convenient because Aaron and Jade are dating.

Jade was currently wearing a black muscles shirt that said "NORMAL IS BORING" in white letters. The back and sides had these slices in them, exposing her white tight under shirt. Her light blue jeans had the look called "shredded" witch meant the whole front of her jeans were in fact shredded. She pulled of the look with some black high top vans.

Aaron and Alex came down the stairs then.

Aaron said "Hey, you guys ready to go?"

We were currently headed to Lake Side. Lexi has been begging literally to go all weekend so we as in all of us decided to take her to Lake Side. Since she was really tall she was able to get on a lot of rides.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lexi yelled jumping up with happiness.

We soon took to the sky. We got there at 10:00, according to Jades phone. Once we were paid to go in Lexi wanted to go on the carousel. Witch leads me to now sitting on a black horse. Lexi was next to me on a huge white one. Next to her was Alex. In front of me was Jade and Aaron by her side, both were on white horses. As soon as the music started Lexi stated laughing, and I smirked. My horse stated moving up and down so was Alex's. Lexi was soon in the air too. After the ride was over we started takin about what ride was next.

"How about the tea cups?"

Jade asked.

Lexi said yes as the same time I said no.

"Please mommy?" Lexi said well making her eyes go wide eyed, then she pushed out her lips. She looked so cute.

Ahhh, why does she half to look at me like that, why?

"Fine, baby." I told her, giving in to her cute look.

"Yes! Let's go, let's go!" She pulled me with her with the rest of our group right behind us. Once at the tea cups the line was short so we were soon bored. Lexi pulled me and Alex into a blue tea cup and Alex and Jade got into an orange one right next to us.

"I bet we can go faster!"

Aaron betted us.

"Please, we can go way faster then you." Alex replied.

"We'll see." Was all Aaron said before the ride started. Alex and me pored on the speed and with are supper strength we went really really fast. I was gunna barf. Lexi was still laughing when the ride came to a stop.

(Yes I know Lake side doesn't have tea cups but just pretend.)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fang<span>_**

We were at Lake Side. The flock wanted to go out so I said we could and this is were we picked. We all were really happy. Max was still gone witched really sucked. I mean we kicked her out, I can never forgive my self for that. But when we went to get her back she was never to be found we thought she was dead was now we half to live past it. Currently we were in line at the tea cups. I hated the ride it got me way to sick. There were 2 tea cups though going super fast, like not normal fast. I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't brake off. Once the ride ended I saw I really pretty girl get off. She had really long black hair that Angel and nudge couldn't stop talking about.

"O.M.G, her hair is like perfect. And her outfit, I want it." Nudge said.

Angel stopped talking.

"What wrong Angel?"

"It's just I can't read her mind. She's not letting me."

Then she started waking away with other people.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Alexis (Max)<span>_**

It soon got dark out so all the rides lights were on. Let me just tell you this place was so pretty at night. My thoughts got interrupted by Lexi saying

"Please, please, can we go on the Ferris wheel now?"

"Yeah, let's go baby." Alex said while taking her small hand in his. I felt a smile spread across my face. We're soon at the ferris wheel. Everyone was taking about how cool this ride was. When we were about to get on a saw how the ride could only hold 2 people per cart so I decided to stay behind, besides I didn't really want to go on it.

The others soon realized this, then I spoke up.

"Hey guys, I'll just wait on that bench over there till the rides done." I said well gesturing to a bench across from the ferris wheel. Facing towards a beautiful lake.

"Bebe, no it's okay you go with Lexi, I'll wait." Alex argued.

"Nah, you go with her besides I don't really want to go on this. Kay?"

"You sure? I can wait with you." Jade explained.

"No. It's okay, stay with Aaron, I like it better down her watching you." I told her.

"Wow, that didn't sound stocker-ish at all." She exclaimed.

We all started laughing. Then I spoke up "Whatever, you know what I meant. See you when you get down." I started walking away.

I sat down on the bench that was facing the lake. I was just thinking. But then I heard someone right behind me cough. I turned around and the stood the one and only damn loser, Fang.


End file.
